


Crowley, Aziraphale And The Sin Of Lust

by Puellainrotis



Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Canon, Seven Deadly Sins, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are no strangers to lust aka when the angel and the demon commited the sin of lust, together.Last part of the series
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Crowley, Aziraphale And The Sin Of Lust

The first thing they noticed about lust was how different it could be each time. For example, the way it crept into their consciousness when it knew it had no place to be there, subtle at first and gaining more urgency as the decades went by.

For Crowley, the first time was when he saw Aziraphale in the Roman bath. Nudity was pretty casual at that time but it seemed like his corporation failed to realise it.

For Aziraphale, lust first became a thing a few years later when drunk Crowley casually told him about the temptations he was sent to do at an orgy. 

The intoxicated demon didn’t see the harm in telling the angel in detail what he was doing to the men there and what they did to him in return. The angel listened and was really confused when his own mind supplied him with modified pictures, customised in a way that it was him to whom Crowley was doing the things he was describing. He was then even more confused with the effect such thoughts had on him and quickly excused himself before practically running away from Crowley, very grateful for the flowy toga that let the incident go unnoticed.

The lust they felt for each other never completely vanished for long after that. It did, however, change its shape over the millennia and now that they had recently stopped denying its existence, it took on many faces.

It could be accompanied by love, tender and lazy on a Sunday morning when they simply didn’t feel like getting out of the bed just yet. It could be accompanied by joy, light-hearted and giggly in the afternoon. It could even be accompanied by fear, in the middle of the night when Crowley woke up from a nightmare and desperately needed to feel with all his senses that Aziraphale was with him, alive, and everything was okay.

Or, it could stand alone, raw and powerful in the middle of the day, making the two beings unable to focus on anything else.

“Fuck, Aziraphale,” the demon cursed. He was lying on his back, legs over his lover’s broad shoulders, and his messy hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. “You’re devilish.”

The angel smiled a little at the blasphemous praise and gave Crowley another deep and hard thrust.

He gasped as Aziraphale brushed against his prostate again and his hand quickly moved between his legs to stroke himself as his climax started approaching, but his own palm was almost immediately replaced with his lover’s one, slick with lube.

“You are so beautiful like this,” the angel breathed out, firmly stroking Crowley while fucking him with quick and deep thrusts, syncing the rhythm, and Crowley bit his lower lip in pleasure.

“Can you come with me, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked as he chased his own release and it took only mere seconds before Crowley climaxed over Aziraphale’s hand and his own stomach, his contractions pushing the angel over the edge as well.

Aziraphale and Crowley were no strangers to lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.


End file.
